The True First Kiss of Lois & Clark
by Dreaminit
Summary: A Totally Clois's story! Lois and Clark at a party...Clark is drunk...and now waht will happen? Clark does many things...Lois is very very funny and abused.


**Author's Note: **I don't know the american slangs, so I translate the slangs we use in Portuguese. "Break the face", for example, I don't know if you use thix expression, but it is perfectly translated from Portuguese to English. "Break the face" can be when something is wrong, when you don't expect this.

And there are many grammatical's differences among our languages, and unfortunately I can't live with anyone who speaks English in order to learn more. I think the past form of some verbs are wrong. Please, be patient! I just love Smallville and I want to share my fics with you. changes the text format, sometimes, you'll have to read with attention. I'm sorry, but I'm trying to improve my English! Enjoy it.

**A good reader is that one who gives reviews! ;D**

Clark and Lois met each other again at last Lois's birthday (if you want, read my fic "Lois's Birthday") and they promised don't lose the contact anymore. Some time went by and they kept the promise, seeing and calling each other and when one needed to talk, the other was there to hear.

At the last time Clark called his friend, he was worried about his parents. He said they were fighting a lot and they never did that. They was working a lot, and he, that was in the middle of this situation, didn't know what to do.

Well, you can suggest a second honeymoon…

A second honeymoon? That's a good idea! I hadn't thought about this yet. – Clark looked surprised and hopefully.

Yeah, I think they deserve a nice trip. You can think about a place they'd like to go and buy the passages. In this way, they won't can refuse it!

What do you think about Miami?

Hum, it's too sunny. I think your father won't like a lot. I prefer Washington, it's a more serious city, they can visit the "White House" and other interesting places.

Can be…but it isn't romantic, is it? – Clark returned to the main point: love!

Oh, yes. It isn't a cultural trip…

You aren't a cultured girl! Chloe is!

Whaaat? Of course I am and I can bet I am more cultured than you! – Lois looked very angry.

Calm down! I was just kidding…

I know you weren't, but, anyway, what about NY? They can go shopping and relax at the "Central Park"…

I think you"re right this time!

I am always right! – Lois was upset yet.

Clark stopped for a while and said, affectionately:

Lois…?

Hum?

I'm sorry. I was just kidding on you. I didn't mean to hurt you.

Ok, Smallville. I'm already fine. So, you can call me later when everytrhing be decided. Send kisses and hugs to Mr. And Mrs. Kent!

Thank you, Lois.

**Cap. II**

A week later…

Lois? Everything is solved!

Oh, you're fast, farmboy. I thought it will take a month! Did they like the idea?

Yes, but there was just a problem. They didn't want to go because of the work.

But if they want I can stay at Talon during the week. I'm on vacations. And you can take care of the farm, can't you? Or aren't you able?

C'mon, Lois, you're making me laugh!

Lois shook her head and wnet to drink some water, directly at the bottle.

I have a surpreise for you, Lois. I think you'll love it!

What is it?

Before they travel, my parents have to go to a party at Metropolis, this party is offered by Lex Luthor, but I think even he will stay there during all te party. My mom said it will be very boring…

What's the surprise?

You'll go with me!

Whaaaat? – and Lois choke with the water, beyond moisten herself. – So, it looks you just like to put me in bad situations…

Aren't you my friend? Lex invited me too and mom said it'll be bad if I won't go.

Yes, but Lex didn't invite me and…

You'll have to wear a nice dress!

Are you my personal stylist now? I know how to wear, specially, for these parties.

Ok, ok! I 'm sorry!

I think the best fact will happen is that I'll see you weared like a penguin. – Lois gave a big laughter.

Clark didn't give attention to er and just said that they would go and get her next Saturday…

**Cap. III**

Acordding to they combined, at eight o' clock, the limo stopped in front of Lois's house.

Hello, Mrs. and Mr. Kent! Hello, Clark!

Hello, Lois! I missed you, did you know that? – Martha embraced Lois with strenght making her suffocate a little.

I missed you too. – and she coughed.

Why haven't you visit us all this time?

I'm a busy person now, Mrs. Kent! – and she smiled.

Ok, ok. I forgive you only if you invite us to visit your house any day.

Of course! How did I forget to do this before? – and she looked up. – How fancy is this car! – she noticed.

It's only for you, Lois. – Jonahthan played.

Don't say that, dad. She will going to be snobbish! – Clark smiled and whispered.

I am not you, Clark Kent!

And did you still fight? C'mon, you're almost brothers! – Jonathan claimed and Clark and Lois looked each other.

I'm so pretty to be sister of you, Smallville! – Lois teased.

Lois, sometimes I think you're five! – Martha said.

She's one! – Clark laughed.

Lois showed her tongue to him.

Ok, it's enough! – Jonathan looked serious. – Are you ready for _the party_?

Clark told me that will be a little boring, but I'll try to have fun. I don't go to a party for so long! – Lois said.

That's good, Lois. Did you see Clark? She wants fun in anywhere! – Now, Martha compared the two.

I don't mind. – Clark aswered looking over the window. – It's raining a lot, don't you think?

Yeah, and it looks like it will stop just tomorrow… - Jonathan said adjusting his smoking.

After ten minutes, they arrived at a mansion, propertie of LuthorCorp.

Mrs. Kent, we'll have to run to not wet our dresses and hair! – Lois exclaimed.

And they ran in order to arrive at a dry place fastly. Clark and his father looked each other and said:

Women…

Oh, Lois! You're very beautiful today! I just noticed now, don't you think, guys? – Martha asked to both men. Lois was wearing a very good black dress.

Yes, very pretty! – Jonathan observed. Clark looked at her, but just nod.

Thnak you, Mr. Kent! – Lois giggled.

So, this place is very fancy, isn't it? – Jonathan said to everybody.

Oh, it is! –Lois said getting a champagne cup.

Mr. And Mrs. Kent each other and decided to speak with a little of dissapointment:

Lois…!

Ow, it's just champagne!

Ok, it's fine, it's just champagne. – Martha said smiling. – Clark, won't you drink?

No, thanks, mom. – and he looked at the biggest swimmingpool that he ever seen in his life.

Do you want to dive? – Lois whispered to him.

Oh, you're so funny! Maybe, I'll throw you there.

Don't dare to do this! – and Lois turned one's back on him – Let's come in, everybody?

Of course, I'm very curious! – Martha said.

The hall had a black and blue decoration, putting a mystery on the air. The music was soft. There were very important people, and boring according to the Lois's conception, but she liked anyway of being there. They looked for an empty table and sat down. After few moments, Lex appeared to greet them.

Hello, family! - everybody stood up.

Good night, Lex! – Jonathan shook hands with him. – Thanks for the invitation.

Ow, you're welcome. But do you think I wouldn't invite all you?

Actually, I weren't invited… - Lois said.

Oh, Lois, you changed to Metropolis and I couldn't find you here. I'm sorry, young lady. – and he kissed her hand – You're welcome here! – she smiled.

Did you like the party? – Lex asked everybody.

It's perfect! – Martha smiled.

Actually, this party isn't one of my favorites. Everything is too formal here, but what can I do if my father cares about this… - he said in confidence. Everybody laughed and Lex left the group saying "Enjoy it!".

The four drank, ate and commented about some funny situations like the big hair of a lady, the strange mustache of a sir and others. Lana was there with some friends, and, sometimes, Clark looked at her. She just nod. Lois observed him.

Claaark, I don't believe that you still think of her.

Why do you mind my own business? – Clark said slob.

It's just a advice, Clark…

I didn't ask you for anything.

Ok, I wish you go to the hell!

Sorry, Lois. I think you're kind right…

I always say I'm always right, but you never believe me!

You have to convince me more… - he challenged her.

I will. – and she bite a savory.

**Cap. IV**

About 11:00 p. m., Martha and Jonathan decided to go home.

Well, we already go… - Jonathan announced.

It's early, dad…

Did you forget? We have a long trip to NY tomorrow!

Clark an Lois looked dissapointed.

But, if you want, you can stay here. You can go to Smallville in the dawn or spend the night at the Lois's house. Do you mind, Lois?

Of course not!

So, do that. But behave yourselves!

I'll take care of him! – Lois put her arm on the Clark's shoulder.

I'm not a baby, Lois…

I know you will. Son, I'll miss you… - and Martha kissed and hugged him a lot in the middle of the hall.

Mom, everybody is looking at us…

Let's go, Martha? I'm tired.

Ok.

Good voyage! – Lois deserved.

Bye, Lois.

When you arrive there, call us!

Sure.

Clark and Lois looked Mr. and Mrs. Kent saying goodbye to Lex and going away. Lois asked Clark:

What will we do now?

The same we was doing…

C'mon, Clark! Let's take advantage! Your parents aren't here anymore!

What do you mean?

I don't know! Let's have fun!

You wouldn't do with my parents, they trust you!

Do what? Don't be a fuddy-duddy! Let's go!

Lois stood up and pulled him to the balcony of the bar. Lana looked at they and thought that it was very strange.

Hey, guy! Come here! – ther barman came to they – I want two doses of tequila. And you, Clark?

I don't drink alcohol, Lois. You know that!

Clark, just taste! You're already 19! What do you prefer?

I don't know, Lois…

Guy, you can bring four doses of tequila to us.

Tequila!

It came from Mexico to heat us up! – and she shook his shoulders. – Oh, guy, you're fast. Here it is, Clark!

Why this salt and lemons?

I'll teach you. Pay attention! You have to put the salt on your hand, like this. – she helped him. – You lick the salt, and after empty the glass very fast. Then you suck the lemon. – Clark was hearing her with attention. – Are you ready?

I think so…

Let's go! - Lois started and Clark followed her.

Uau! – she shook her head – Did you like it?

It's very, very strange… - Clark passed the hand on his stomack, feeling the burning inside.

Let's do it again?

Again?

Yeah, it doesn't work just once…

My God…

You'll feel the sensation in a little while.

What sensation?

It depends on if you're used to drink…

You know I'm not used…what will happen with me?

Calm down, Clark. Just relax.

Lois drank her second glass and Clark did the same. They stayed there seeing the menu looking for their next drinks. Clark said he would go to the bathroom. In the way, Lana came to speak with him:

Hello, Clark. How are you?

Fine. And you?

Me too. Err…Clark, have you been drinking alcohol?

Yes, yeah. It's just tequila…

Tequila? You never drank tequila!

There's alywas the first time, isn't there?

Be careful, Clark.

Course.

I can see that you and Lois Lane are still friends… - Lana observed Lois who was drinking a margarita.

Yes. My parents like her. – he looked at her. Lois nod.

And do they know she drinks like this?

I don't think so, but she knows what she does.

I hope so. And I hope you too. Bye, Clark.

Lana kissed his cheek and Clark looked at her walking and after at Lois drinking. He decided to go to the bathroom soon.

**Cap V**

When he returned to the hall, he couldn't handle with that view. He was standing still looking at Lois dancing "Don't Cha" of The Pussycat Dolls. She was so sexy with that black dress and moving like that…but it was Lois. No, he couldn't feel attracted by her. Yes, it should be the effect of tequila she mentioned.

_I know you like me (I know you like me)_

_I know you do (I know you do)_

_Thats why whenever I come around_

_She's all over you (she's all over you)_

_I know you want it (I know you want it)_

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see)_

_And in the back of your mind_

_I know you should be on with me (babe)_

Lois turned and saw Clark immovable at the dance floor. She said "C'mon" and called him with her finger. He went to meet her almost hypnotized.

Lois, you know I don't know how to dance.

It's easy to dance this song. Just move your hips! – she shouted at his ears. – Like this, Clark! – and she moved like a snake.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

Are you feeling the sensation?

Yes, I can feel… - Clark said a quiet worried.

Isn't it good?

So good… - Clark looked at her naked back.

Let your body free! – she grinned.

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)_

_Leave it alone (leave it alone)_

_Cause if it ain't love_

_It just aint enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)_

_Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)_

_You have to play fair (you have to play fair)_

_See I dont care_

_But I know She ain't gonna wanna share_

Can I put my hands on you?

If you want… - he whispered.

I don't want, it's necessary!

She put her hands on his waist and pulled him to her, staying face to face with him. Now, she could feel his breath and at that moment, she felt a different way about Clark, but she thought it was passenger.

_Clark thinking: _Oh, she's so close to me! And she smells so good…Lois Lane sexy to me? Tequila, you have the power! But it doesn't mind me, I think I want to kiss her, or not?

She looked at his mouth and he almost kiss her, but she put her face on his shoulder a little naughty.

_Lois thinking: _Hum, he's so muscular. – she hold his arms tight – And I could dive in his blue eyes. – she smiled – Is he drunk? I think he wanted to kiss me. But he just drank two doses! Anyway, it's getting more and more funnier.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

Lois, I need some water, please. – he asked.

I'll go there if you drink more tequila with me.

I'll think about.

They sat down at the balcony and Lois asked the barman for water. While he was drinking, she asked:

Do you like to dance with me, don't you?

Hum, a little. I must admit you're a good dancer.

I'm good doing anything!

Anything? –he looked naughty.

Err…Clark, did you think about the tequila? – she grinned.

Lois, my parents trusted me on you. What will happen with me this time?

I think you're having fun, don't you? – Lex asked.

Oy, yes! Very funny! – Lois looked at Clark.

What are you doing with my friend? – Lex smiled.

Nothing. I was just convincing him to drink some tequila with me.

And will you, Clark?

Give your opinion…

Lex looked at Lois who was smiling a lot and said to the barman:

Three doses of tequila! Uhu!

They drank three more rounds and Lex left Clark and Lois alone.

What do you wanna do now, Clark?

To dance with you!

"My Humps" of The Black Eyed Peas was playing.

_What you gon' do with all that junk? _

_All that junk inside your trunk? _

_I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, _

_Get you love drunk off my hump. _

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, _

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. (Check it out)_

_My love, my love, my love, my love _

_You love my lady lumps, _

_My hump, my hump, my hump, _

_My humps they got u, _

_She's got me spending. _

_(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me. _

_She's got me spendin'. _

_(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me_

**Cap. VI**

After fifteen minutes dancing, they went to the window to take some air.

Are you still alive, Clark? – Lois played.

Of course I am. Uau, I couldn't imagine I'd have a lot of fun here!

It's because you're with me…

You're totally right!

Didn't I said that I'd convince you that I'm always right?

Oh, yes, I forgot! – he smiled.

So, you getting better about dance…

My teacher is wonderful!

Oh, yeah?

Yes.

Clark couldn't resist at that provocate look Lois was making. He didn't think twice and kissed her, inesperately. Lois was frightened but she corresponded to the kiss, while she thought:

Is Clark kissing me? What the hell is going on? And I can't know if his kiss is good or bad, he's drunk, in fact! Well, it looks good, but is it the maximum he can do?

He stopped the kiss and stayed looking at her.

Clark, are you crazy?

I don't know, Lois! I just felt a desire of kissing you. Sorry…

Let's go away, Clark!

They said goodbye to Lex and went outside. It was still raining. The cell phone was out of the area and she couldn't call a taxi.

Shit! What will we do, Smallville?

Take me to anywhere…

I think giving you some tequila wasn't a good idea. Well, I know a motel near here, but we have to walk, can you do this?

I'd do everything for you.

Oh, c'mon, Clark! Shut up!

They left the mansion and ran two blocks until arrive at the motel. Lois asked for two bedrooms, but when she left Clark on the bed, he beg to her to stay there with him. Lois left the other key at the recption.

Clark, do you think it's a good idea? – he didn't answer – Ok, let's see what I do with you…

**Cap. VII**

When Clark woke up about 10 a.m., Lois was stand in front of him keeping a cup of coffee and a donut. He opened his eyes with difficulty.

Lois…where are we?

Motel, Metropolis.

Motel? And what are you doing at my bedroom?

You asked me stay here. And I think you couldn't stay alone here last night… - she whispered.

Why does my head hurt?

Do you remember tequila? – she laughed.

Oh, that one that came from the Mexico?

I think so. – she played – Drink and eat this. It's the only thing I could.

Why do you wear a black dress – and he looked under the sheet – AND I WEAR JUST UNDERPANTS?

Well, we were soaked yesterday and I couldn't left you sleep totally wet, could I?

What did you do with me?

C'mon, Clark! I didn't do anything!

Are you sure?

Do you think if I had did something with you I'd do here? Look around you, this place is horrible!

Well, but people do this at motels, usually.

I'll pretend I didn't hear you…

Oh, my God. Did someone see me drinking?

Everybody saw. Including Lana, you even talked to her.

I don't believe it!

Clark, is Lana still important to you? C'mon, you're 19, own of your nose and you were having fun, believe me.

I'll go out with you never again. Where are my clothes?

There. – Lois pointed to the chair.

Can you get their to me?

And won't you thank me for this breakfast?

Ok, Lois. Thank you very much.

And all that amusing yesterday?

Lois, look at the door. I'll stand up.

Oh, Clark, I already saw you naked.

Yes, but I don't want to extend this.

Lois puffed and turned on the TV. Clark went to take a shower. He returned weared with his smoking.

Penguin, do you have some money to call a taxi?

Why?

Because I payed for this night here!

Ah, and why did we spend the night here?

Because I couldn't call any taxi.

I know that… - he said suspiciously.

Well, can I go now? We have to drive to Smallville today!

**Cap. VIII**

The trip was peaceful inspite of Clark didn't want alternate with Lois at the steering. They arrived in the afternoon and the sun was disappearing. Lois was beautiful under that light.

Well, I'm back to the more peaceful city of USA! – she exclaimed putting the hands on the pockets.

Lois even minded her luggage, that was inside the car, and she walked until the farm's fence in order to admire the scenery. She breath deeply and said:

At least, the air here is great to clean the lungs!

You don't have this there…

You're right. But, do you know what is it, Clark?

She turned to him. He noticed she had a sweet look. She continued speaking:

I never could stay stand still for many time waiting for the things happen. I like to fecth, break the face, if it's necessary. You know I'm just came here because of Chloe, here is nice, but only to spend the vacations, I don't want to belittle the place where you were born. Haven't you ever think about leave Smallville? In order to reach other worlds?

Yes. Sometimes, I think it's very small to what I was born for.

Uau, it's a lack of modesty…and for what were you born, boy?

He sighed and answered:

I still don't know…

I think it's time to know. But, if it will depends on you, I think it will take so long. You got drunk for the first time when you're nineteen!

Don't remind me of this, please! – he turned his face.

I don't know why! It was so funny…

Clark was very uncomfortable, specially for the kiss he gave her. He didn't know if he was confusing feelings. But, the most boring thing was she was acting like nothing had hapenned, like the kiss wasn't important to her. And he won't talk about this subject!

Lois, let's get in?

Yes, c'mom, I missed your bedroom!

They got in and Lois put to Clark's bed right away.

Aaaaahhh! – she stretched.

What do you wanna do? – Clark was leaned against the door with arms folded.

To call Chloe, can I? – she asked already taking the phone.

- Chloe?

Lois?

How are you?

Fine…

Guess where I am!

I don't know, Lois!

Smallville! Right on the farmboy's bed! – when she said this, Clark stared in amazement and choked – Calm down, I'm just here bacause…

She told everything, including the story about Clark drinking.

Lois, you don't exist! – he said very angry.

C'mom, Clark! I was just kidding! – she looked at his eyes – Do you wanna set my arm free, please?

He noticed what he was doing and apologized to her.

Are you hungry?

Not so much.

Well, I am. I'll go downstairs to prepare something to eat. Don't you wanna anything?

No, thanks, boy!

Clark went downstairs and he finally could think about the kiss that happened in the previous day. This time, she thought about him affectionately, not just like fun. He was a gentleman, he could be perfect to her, but had he have the same interest?

She stood up and walked by the room, looking everything with attention. She opened the wardrobe and found the soccer uniform. She remembered the day that she made he fall into the water tank, his smile and she smile too. Why do they have tease each other that way?

She continued walking by the room and opened a drawer: Lana's letters. Lois remembered her, she was the love of his life, he didn't forget her, the proof was all that preoccupation at the party and after it. She sighed, closed everything and went downstairs.

Clark was watching TV and eating a sandwich. She caught a kidnap and cleaned his mustache of milk.

You can't live without mt, can't you? I always have to take care about you.

If I depend on you, I die!

Clark, you're very ungrateful…

Lois, you even don't know how to care yourself!

Don't I know?

He remembered she knew how to dance, fight, talk, drive, study, take care of elderly people, drink and captivate the others.

Yes, can be…

When will you admit I'm always right? I already told you one thousand times! I just say the truth.

And is there nothing that you lie or omit?

She looked at him, thought and gave him a negative answer. Clark proposed watching a movie and Lois accepted very animated. But, she fell asleep right away. Clark wanted to wake her up:

Lois…? Lois, wake up. – he said softly.

She even moved. He didn't blink and took her at his arms up to his bedroom. He put her under the blankets, closed the door and went downstairs. Lois opened her eyes, caught a Clark's portrait and slept embraced it.

**Cap. IX**

At the following day, when Lois went to Talon, Clark was still sleeping. At the lunch time, she called him.

Clark?

What do you want, Lois?

Good morning for you too!

Sorry, I'm a little nervous. The tractor isn't working.

Calm down. Look, I just called you to know what you'll eat, because I didn't leave anything ready for you here.

Hoho. You? At the kitchen?

Clark, I could prepare something for you…

Don't worry about it. And what will you have for lunch?

I'm already having brownies!

Brownies, Lois? Eat something decent!

Are brownies indecent?

Lois, do what you want. I have to go.

Ok!

In the end of the day, when Lois was returning to the farm, Clark heard the noise of the car and went up to the window. Lois went out of the car, gave two steps and fell on the ground. Clark left the mug of coffee that he was keeping to smash on the floor and run up to her.

Lois? Lois! – and he hit her face.

Hum...?

He kept the friend in her arms and took her inside. He made Lois smell something strong in order to wake her up.

Lois, do you wanna kill me? What happened?

I don't know… - she was still dizzy.

Did you eat something beyond the brownies?

No…

No? How not? Are you crazy? You even had dinner yesterday!

I didn't have time, Smallville…

I'll fetch a blanket and warm the food. While this, you stay here very quiet.

Ok, farmboy…

After one hour and a half, she had already eat and she felt a little better.

Look, I prohibite you of eating brownies, ok? I don't know how you're not fat! – she smiled – Are you better? – and he passed his hand by her hair.

Yes, thank you, Clark…

Well, someone will have to stay in your place tomorrow…

It isn't necessary, I'm already better… - she tried standing up, but she was still weak.

C'mon, let's sleep!

Clark put her on the bed again and played:

It's the second time I do this in less of 24 hours, did you noticed?

Hehe. I noticed…

He kissed her brow and said goodbye.

Clark, thank you one more time.

You're welcome.

He closed the door and she established she was very in love with him. He went downstairs and he established he was very in love with her.

**Cap. X**

Lois heard some knocks on the door and complaining she shouted "Come in". Clark got in with a tray.

Hoy did you sleep?

Well, I'm already very very better! – Lois smiled like a child.

Look what I brought to you…

Oh, Clark, I already going down, thanks, it was't necessary…

He smiled

Where are my brownies? – she looked dissapointed at the tray.

What I said about them yesterday?

Oh, I don't believe! At this juncture of my life a…a…brother that is earlier than me, taking care of me? Oh, no!

Lois, it can't look, but I just want your own good. – he bursted of laughter – C'mon, eat!

Aai!

After her first more solid breakfast in a long time, Lois stood up and said she will work. Clark just agreed after a lot of insistence and he called her many times during the day.

Clark, I already said I'm fine. It's serious. I have a lot of work here and…

When Lois turned she met Lana who was at the balcony.

Errr…hi, Lana… - she gave a yellow smile – Clark, I have to hang up.

She hanged up nervous and put the phone into the pocket of the apron.

Lana, how are you?

Fine, and you?

Fine.

How is Chloe?

Fine too. She's working a lot in Metropolis!

The constrained silence that Lois hates appeared and she asked what Lana wanted. While she was preparing the request, Lana came back to the conversation:

Did you change to Smallville, Lane?

Me! No! I couldn't live for many time here. – and Lois smiled.

Even with Clark? – Lana made Lois choke.

What do you mean, Lana? – and Lois smiled very ironic like just she knew how to do.

Nothing. You were together at the party in Metropolis and now you're here. So, I deducted you're at Clark's house, since the apartment of Talon is empty.

I think he told you we are friends, didn't he?

Lois put the mug in front of her, turned her back, but she decided to come back in order to say one more thing:

As a matter of fact, have it nothing to do with you ?

**Cap. XI**

The work was over and Lois returned to the farm with special mugs of capuccino.

Clark, I'm home! – she slammed the door.

Hi, Lois. – he gave a hug to her and she found it strange.

Look what I brought! Coffee!

Hum, it smells fine…let's drink it at the barn?

Of course!

The night was beautiful, cold and starry. Both went upstairs, went up to the window and started to drink coffee. Lois was amazed with the farm's view.

- Huuumm, this grass smells so nice! – Lois closed the eyes and Clark smiled. – Brrr! I'm cold!

Clark passed the hands repeatedly on her arms and she continued finding that very strange. After daily conversations, Lois talked about Lana.

Do you know Lana went to Talon today, don't you?

And…?

She was strange.

Like what?

It looked like she was jealous of you.

Jealous of me, why?

Because I'm here, at your house…

And how she knows?

She told me she deducted. She also spoke about the party that we were together and so no…

Hum and what did you say?

I said that it has nothing to do with her.

Wow!

Err…Clark, I know I already talked about this with you for one thousand times, but are you still think of her or other thing?

Lois, you know I liked her very much, don't you? I was blind and didn't give attention to whom deserved, who trusted me with eyes closed, like your cousin Chloe.

Clark talked about Chloe and Lois remembered her cousin liked him and maybe she still likes him. And Lois could feel guilty by the what she would intend to do.

Continue...

After so many time, I saw the things wasn't like this, that she didn't trust me, even because I gave certain reasons, certain secrets that were just mine. So, we separated and I passed to think less and less about her. When we start to see what's good around us, this process becomes easier.

And what do you think you have of best?

My family, this place, the incredible friendship I have with you…

And we almost left our friendship finish when I changed to Metropolis…

But, now, I think we are best friends, don't you think? And no one can take this from us.

I know I'm a great company! – Lois became shy.

My life became lighter and less complex with you. I like it! – he smiled to her, who was leaned out of the window.

Oh, for sure! It's easy remembering the party…

In that party I had courage to do what I want. And I never had courage to speak, to do, to feel the things. I think you have something that makes me…flow.

But what did you do? – she laughed.

Ah, you know very well… - Clark became shy again.

I don't know – she pretended not to understand.

The kiss, of course.

Hum, the kiss…

I don't know if I apologise to you for this or if I comment about it. It depends on if you liked or not…

Comment about it…

Well, as I said at the party, I felt a big wish of kissing you and after I didn't know if you liked or not. I mean, I think you didn't mind, because if you were minded, you'd hit me or something like this. But, I'd like to know if you liked the kiss.

I don't remember so well…

So, what a pity…

**Cap. XII**

He leaned out of the window too and lost the look. Lois stood up in front of him, looked at him a little confused and said with a bossy aspect:

Clark, did you understand what I mean?

What? – he stood up.

I said I don't remember.

Why?

We drank and, ah, Clark, come here! – she pulled him near her with the two arms. – Kiss me now!

He felt surprised, arched the eyebrown, passed the hand on her face in a gentile way and obeyed the order. The kiss was a quite warm and sweet, exactly like Clark's style of kissing.

Uaaaaaaauuu…it's better than before. How can he kiss like tihs? – Lois thought. – I wonder if he minds if I change the kiss just a little to my way…

Lois made the kiss into a little more aggressive way. Clark approved.

Did you rebember now?

More or less…I think I need to remember more. – she smiled. – I mean, let's forget that kiss? I think it was our first real kiss…

And he kissed her, kissed, kissed and kissed for so many time.


End file.
